One kiss for Insanity
by Mimick P.Story
Summary: One kiss is all I want. One kiss is all I need. One kiss to fufill me. One kiss to my insanity.
1. Power:On

**-New Story!**

**Disclaimer is Disclaimer **

**————**

One kiss for insanity ch1

The first thing I see when I wake up (or reboot as the scientists insist) was the pristine white ceiling like always, and the same wires inserted into me as I slept. I hear footsteps that sound unfamiliar, so I turn my head to see who it is, to see the new scientists who think they can…improve my system more than before.

Instead of seeing an old man in a white lab coat, I come face to face with green eyes and a young freckled, smiling face. A male, who looks to be in his mid-twenties. He had light blond hair that tasselled in each direction, but still looked as though it was well-kept. And his eyebrows looked thick and would look alien on any other face in my database, but it somehow fit on his.

The first thing I do is get up; clad in clothing supplied by the scientists since I couldn't go around naked-ish (Which is strange, they didn't install anything that could be considered as 'naked') I stand in front of him, him being shorter than me by a head. It was…kinda cute.

"Hi!" I greeted him cheerfully with a bright smile, as the scientists told me that's how you are supposed to interact; they weren't very expressional from what I observed. I do that a lot, observe. It gives me an opportunity to see how normal humans are supposed to react. I found it strange however, because I found that my attention was taken completely by this man, I wondered if my systems were glitching, since there was something pulsing in my chest when I looked at him. I thought that it was just another emotion, so I brushed it off.

"Hello there, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm your guidance for your programming on emotion. May I call you Alfred?" the man, who introduced himself as Arthur, asked me. His voice had a posh like tone to it. I think he has an English accent? My database says so anyway. When he asked me that question, I supposed something clicked because it sounded…kinda right to me. So I nodded with a wide, warm grin in his direction.

"Yeah! I don't mind at all" I supposed what I said was good because Arthur gave me a smile of his own in return. It wasn't as big and wide, but it gave me a feeling of satisfaction. I want to make him smile more. "Wonderful. Now as a part of the program, you have a choice of going to whatever country you'd like. Or would you rather stay here?" He asked me with a kind but sophisticated voice. No one really gave me a choice before, it was….nice…Arthur was logged down as a nice person in my database.

"I'd like to explore the outer world! I can't really learn without experience after all" I laughed, seeming as when I watched multiple movies on human interaction, the response was appropriate.

My calculation were correct, when Arthur nodded promptly, and turned around to walk off—waving a hand in my direction (knowing that this was a way of asking to follow from one of the movies I watched). He wanted me to follow? I complied, obviously, and I grabbed his hand as I did not want to get lost. At all. I may be a smart A.I, but the scientists did not load a map of the facility for me to use. And besides, he wanted me to follow, and this is how someone follows when they don't want to get lost, right? Arthur seemed to be surprised for a second before he held my hand firmly and guided me along.

His hand was so….warm.

My hand was synthetic skin, so it was cold to the touch unless I activated the heaters in my system. So it made sense that Arthur's hand was warm compared to mine. But what didn't make sense was the fact that when I held his hand, the weird pulsing in my chest returned…

We arrived at a room with a large globe in the middle, which made me tilt my head curiously. What was that for?

Arthur let go of my hand, much to my unknown distraught, and went up to the globe. He looked at me, and gestured me over "This, " he started, pointing to the globe "is a mini hologram of the earth. You can choose any landmass, and we'll go there for our first trip" he explained, spinning the globe round. I guessed the red dot in the 'USA' was where we were located, so I made a note to travel somewhere else.

I wondered where to go, because there were so many places and countries that it nearly made my head spin. Key word, nearly. I'm an highly intelligent A.I, things like this don't effect me like it does humans.

I glanced at Arthur and I noticed his gaze would travel to a little island among the area known as 'Europe '.

I searched my database and apparently that Island was England.

Hey, isn't that where Arthur came from?

I nodded to myself, before I chose England. I looked at Arthur and I was really happy when I saw a smile on his face.

'I did good! ' I thought to myself happily.

"England hm? Well, there's a town there with an abundance of different personalities " Arthur spoke, and I could tell he was trying to hide how he was relieved.

It was somewhere where he grew up with, and has more knowledge of—I understand.

"Cool! When can we leave?" I asked, my tone full of excitement.

"I suppose tomorrow, you don't mind staying at my house do you?" He replied with his own question, looking at me with curiosity.

"Nah, I don't mind" I shrugged with a grin, following the Brit as he nodded and went to his office. He collected his stuff and smiled at me "The head scientists will organise the flight" he spoke, leading me down the hallways to his car.

I watched him as we walked, observing the way he acts, walks and interact with his surroundings.

Arthur...interested me, more so than anybody else. I have interacted with other scientists that tested me on my abilities, but none were as kind, were as unique as Arthur.


	2. Input:Arthur

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 2)

I liked Arthur's house, it was different to the usual pristine white and dull grey that I was used to.

It had little nicknacks scattered everywhere but still containing organisation. It was colourful yet quiet, and I found myself liking it.

Arthur told me he was going to have shower before bed, as it was already dark and we had to get up early in the morning.

I never really saw a couch fold out like a bed in real life before, only in movies, so it was so cool when it did.

I don't know if the scientists have told him, but I don't really sleep. I only sleep when my battery is low, and I can function up to two days when full. But, I appreciated that Arthur thought of my comforts first, it was nice.

And his face was cute when I told him he seemed to be really well organised.

Something that I found strange was the fact that he didn't eat dinner, we had enough time and he should get his nutrition daily.

When I asked he said he wasn't hungry, and then told me he was going to bed with a yawn and bleary eyes.

I watched him leave, and I laid down on the makeshift bed silently. I ran the events of today through my head, and I questioned the heart beat in my chest when I thought of how Arthur smiled at me today.

-_-*

I'm bored.

I'm super bored.

The ceiling isn't interesting anymore and I don't bother with the Nicknacks around the room.

I got out of bed, maybe Arthur is somehow awake? I wanna talk for a bit because I'm bored.

I silently made my way to the sound of Arthur's heartbeat, and I opened the door to see Arthur sleeping peacefully on his side.

I deflated a bit, because I wanted to talk to Arthur—but I can't, because he's asleep.

I sat on the edge of his bed, and observed his face and head. His nose twitched lightly as he inhaled a big breath, and I found it cute.

I reached a hand out to touch him, to see if his face was as soft as his hand. It was softer, and I found myself gently stroking his cheek with my thumb.

I paused, when Arthur shifted and made a little groan. So I moved my hand to his hair, it was wheat colour and it tussled under my fingers. I liked how it felt, underneath my synthetic hand.

My eyes trailed down to his neck, then his chest as I watched it rise and fall with each breath of air he breathed in. He was...slender, not skinny or lanky, but slender. I noted that he didn't eat that often, with the way his collarbone was more defined than most. But, with the roundness of his face and hips, he was eating enough.

I stayed there, observing him as he slept, my internal clock telling me I was there all night. I don't think I could get bored of looking at Arthur, and I was disappointed when I realised I had to go back to bed so I wouldn't startle him when he woke up.

-_-_-

I was humming to myself to entertain myself as Arthur packed his clothes.

When he was done and was nearly out the door, I stopped him by holding his arm firmly but gently.

"Hey, can I try driving? I think it'll be good for my learning experience." I asked him, watching his expressions as he thought it through.

"I observed the way you drove, I'm a quick learner" I butted in after I saw him form the words 'no'.

Arthur sighed softly and then nodded "Fine, I think it would be actually good for you. Considering the obvious " he spoke, looking up at me as I grinned.

"Awesome!" I exclaimed, pulling him to the car after he locked the door behind him.

He sat in the passenger seat and buckled up, but looked wary. Well, I couldn't really blame him—he was just wary about the fact that I haven't driven before.

I started the car, and began to drive at the speed Arthur drove last night.

Arthur beside me seemed to get more comfortable with how I drove the more we traveled, and I felt more confident with the information that Arthur felt safe when I was driving.

When we reached the highway, I was glad that there was apparently no speed limit—since all the cars were going over 100. I sped up and I noted that Arthur tensed up.

"U-Uh Alfred, hoe about you slow down?" He asked in a wary tone, as I sped up. We needed to get there quickly, and the cars were getting out the way so nicely.

"Hm? But we need to get there quickly !" I responded, glancing at him with a pout as I got faster.

The cars were getting in the way, so I started swerving to go around them.

Arthur seemed to tense immensely and I could sense fear in his systems "Alfred Love! You need to slow down or we'll have a crash!" He yelled, and I slammed on the brakes and slowed down to the speed limit.

Love? Why did he call me love? And why did I like the way he said it?

He sighed heavily and relaxed, and I asked him on why he called me love "Oh, it's just a sort of habit for me when I'm panicked. Sorry" he apologised, and I deflated a bit at the explanation.

I didn't know what I wanted him to say, but he did made me feel disappointed for some reason.

The weird pulse in my chest got quicker.


	3. Application:Love

One kiss for insanity Chapter 3

I sat munching on a salty food, known as a hamburger. This was often shown in teen movies as unhealthy but really tasty.

It was, and I'm happy that Arthur thought of my comfort almost instantly the moment we entered the food court.

Arthur was at a cafe ordering food for himself, and I watched him eagerly as he waited in line.

My enhanced hearing picked up a conversation nearby, between a man and his apparent sister.

"Do you see him? The cutie with the blond hair and thick eyebrows?"

"Mhm, I wonder if he's single"

"And if he is, I wonder if he's gay. That'll be awesome "

I felt something burn and tighten in my chest, and I slowly began to clench my hands around my burger.

Is this...anger? I didn't like it, they shouldn't talk about Arthur like he's a trophy or something. He's better than that, than them.

They don't deserve for him to look at them.

I shook my head if these thoughts and smiled as Arthur returned to the table with a muffin and a drink in hand. I sniffed and guessed it was a blueberry muffin and English breakfast tea, guessing from my database of scents uploaded by the scientists.

As we ate, I checked the time and widened my eyes.

We were going to be late if we don't leave now, so I looked at Arthur as I gulped down my burger and inhaled my drink. "We have to go! We're going to miss the plane" I informed, launching from my seat and grabbing Arthur by the hand, the man squeaking cutely in surprise. "O-Okay!" He spoke, following after as he left his food behind.

I felt bad about it, and I made a note to make sure he eats on the plane. I don't want him to get stomach pains, especially as he would be experiencing Jet lag.

-_-_

We were on the plane finally, and I was giddy at the thought of flying. I was scared too, but I could hardly care about that.

I looked at Arthur and saw him retrieve a book from his bag, and I realised that I didn't know what to do whilst on this plane. I pouted, as Arthur would be too engrossed in his book to talk and he would surely notice if I began to observe him again.

The plane then suddenly began to move, and I clasped the arms rests in shock and slight fear.

I saw Arthur shift in my peripheral vision and when I looked over he hand his hand held out "I remember being frightened my first time travelling, and it made me feel better to hold a hand" he informed, smiling so that I felt better.

I wondered why whenever Arthur tried to care for my apparent 'needs' my chest pulsed in a way that felt wonderful.

I placed my hand in his, mine being bigger but it still felt nice against my own. I tightened my hold as the plane then sped up to go into the sky, focusing on not hurting Arthur by my strength as we were lifted into the air.

A 'bing' was heard when we reached cruising altitude, and I was still holding Arthur's hand until he pulled away to grab his book.

I was reminded that there was nothing for me to be preoccupied with until Arthur touched a button on the screen in the back of the seat in front of me.

"You can watch any movie you like or play games, since I figured you would be bored" he reasoned, before he went back to reading .

"Thanks!" I smiled at him before browsing the movies, most being ones I haven't seen before.

There was a new genre that I haven't seen though, one called 'Romance'...

There was a movie selection dedicated to Love ?

I wanted to know more so I clicked on it, and leaned back in my chair to relax and watch the movie.

Maybe this would help explain the feeling in my chest

-_-*

After I finished a couple of romantic movies, or 'chick flicks' as the flight attendant called them as she passed by with swift conversation.

I took off my headphones and looked over at Arthur, and saw that he was fast asleep.

He was curled up into the pillow and blanket that was apparently supplied by the flight attendant, and I couldn't help but think he looked absolutely adorable.

He looked...vulnerable, almost like a sleeping lamb or rabbit.

I lifted the arm rest and watched as the pillow shifted from behind his head and fell onto my shoulder. Arthur sleepily followed and I felt my 'heart' speed up immensely as he practically cuddled my arm.

This was better than the romance movies.

"Awh, that's adorable! What a cute couple" I was brought out of my daze by a female flight attendant, who was apparently gushing over us.

I blushed for some reason and shook my head "A-Ah, we're not a couple! He's just my guide" I tried explaining, only to receive giggles in return "Oh don't be like that! Go for it hunny! He's a cutie, and I'm sure that if don't make a move, he'll be wooed by another." She hushed, and I felt my skin boil at the thought of Arthur being with someone else.

"I'll give you two some privacy, have fun!" She winked at me, closing the curtain that separated us from view from the other passengers.

I bit my lip as I sighed, resting my head against the seat. Why are women like that? Gushing all the time and so fangirly? I didn't know that they were like that in real life...

I shifted my gaze over to Arthur, and my eyes trailed down to his lips. They were open slightly, soft breaths coming through. Scenes from the romantic movies ran through my head and one stuck like glue.

When that dude kissed his girlfriend as she was sleeping.

I so wanted to do it, and I wondered what it felt like to kiss someone. I licked my lips, and leaned forward, cupping his face to turn it upwards as I pressed my lips against his own.

It was quick, and I pulled away as I observed how it felt and watched for Arthur's reaction.

It made my chest feel absolutely wonderful and...

I think it's love.

Wanting more, I leaned forward again and kissed him again—but for longer this time.

Arthur wouldn't wake up, he's a deep sleeper and that was good enough for me.

He tasted so good, and I didn't want to stop. But I felt a shift in his heartbeat and I knew he was waking up, so I quickly pulled away and acted as though I was choosing another movie.

He gave a soft groan as he stretched, as I looked at him with as he reached into his bag and grabbed a vibrating phone. It showed the name 'Francis' and I saw Arthur frown deeply at the name as he declined and turned his phone off with a heavy huff.

"Damn Frog" He grumbled to himself, and I didn't like the unhappy look on his face.

"Who was that?" I asked curiously, drawing the Brits attention to me.

Arthur sighed, and ran a hand through his hair. He then looked at me and answered,

"My Ex boyfriend, Francis"


	4. Delete-in-process:Francis

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 4)

I felt my chest freeze at those words, Arthur was in a relationship with this man? I...I didn't know, but—he's his ex so that means that they're not together yeah?

Then why is that 'francis' so persistent to talk to him?

"Ex Boyfriend?" I asked as I looked at him curiously, the Brit nodding with a sigh.

"We dated for a few years, until I figured out for myself that I'm better than a two faced cheating Frog" Arthur growled, and I saw that he did have a intense hate for that man, luckily.

But, why would this man cheat on Arthur ? He was a good person, wonderful and really cute.

"And now he's trying to worm back into my life ! Can't he just go away...?" I heard him mutter, and I tilted my head "Can't you just, block him?" I asked.

"I tried, believe me. But he has

Friends that are able to hack into my phone and unblock him." Arthur replied with a huff and a pout.

"I can fix that, can you please give me your phone?"

I'm easily able to hack a phone so that no one can access it.

Arthur handed me his phone with a curious look in his eyes, and I closed my eyes to concentrate. I saw millions of code, and I easily entered firewalls to block any hackers.

I opened my eyes and handed the phone back "Done! He won't be able to reach you now" I smiled, enjoying the delighted look on Arthur's face.

"Really? Thank you Alfred" He smiled warmly at me, making my mechanical heart pound so sweetly.

"No prob!" I rubbed the back of my head as I laughed lightly.

Arthur's attention then turned to the clock above them and hummed "We should be arriving in 3 hours or so" He informed me and I realised that this could be the perfect opportunity for me to recharge.

It would be absolutely embarrassing if I ran out of battery in front of Arthur...

-_-*

I carried the baggage easily as Arthur h of the umbrella. It was raining a lot as we reached Arthur's home town...

Wonderlust.

This was where Arthur was raised and this was where he grew into the amazing man he is today.

I loved it.

Arthur seemed to have effects of jet lag as he walked slightly in a daze, yawning cutely. He then stopped in his tracks completely, looking pale and his eyes wide with anger and confusion.

I tilted my head curiously, before I followed his gaze to a man leaning outside of the inn we were staying in.

He had shoulder length hair, and a fuzzy beard. His almost lapis lazuli eyes were looking bored until he met the gaze of Arthur.

"Arthur!~ Mon chere!" He called, skipping towards us with roses in hand. I narrowed my eyes and kept close to Arthur protectively. I heard him growl beside me, and I knew who this man was.

"Francis"

Francis stopped in front of us and flipped his hair suavely, giving that weird French laugh. "Mon cheré!~ how long has it been since I saw your adorable face?" He called in an obvious attempt of cooing at Arthur, like a peacock trying to find a mate.

All pretty words and appearances, but his call and personality is ugly.

He inched closer to Arthur, and I moved slightly in front of him instinctively. Arthur huffed "Go away Frog, I have no business with you" he snarled viciously.

Francis laughed "Awh, I know you missed me too!~ how about we forget about our past and reignite our fire!" He placed a hand over his heart dramatically and if I could, I would puke.

Francis continued to preen and try to win over Arthur desperately before I grabbed the umbrella as Arthur let go. He stepped forward and what he did next almost made me swoon.

He punched him, square in the jaw.

"I HATE you!" He yelled, before running off to the inn, my hearing picking up rapid steps rushing upstairs.

Arthur was mad, I could feel his distraught and anger all the way from here. I turned my gaze to Francis who was knocked to the ground, his fancy suit ruined as he rubbed his jaw.

"Merdé...I've always liked them full of fire, and he is the hottest flame of them all..." he groaned, standing up as he wiped a trail of blood from his nose. Arthur broke his nose, well done Artie.

I bent down to grab the roses, and I stepped forward to Francis who now noticed my presence just then "Oh, are you Arthur's friend? Be a lamb and help me get back with Arthur. He's a rare catch and I hate to let him go" he spoke in a way that absolutely enraged me in every way.

I gripped the roses, before I slapped him across the face with them. I didn't stop, and I just kept hitting him with the roses that scratched him with thorns until he was unconscious.

And considering my strength and how weak he was, it only took a few minutes.

I dropped the roses, and I made my way to the inn, not looking back.

I passed by Arthur's brother, who pointed me to the room we were staying in.

I found Arthur slumped on the bed, looking distraught. So I sat next to him and pulled him into a hug, in which he returned. "I hate him...he's been doing this since I broke up with him.. I wish he would just...I don't know, die?" He mumbled.

I patted his hair as I took the information in.

If it made Arthur happy, I would do it.

I would kill Francis for Arthur.


	5. Rogue-Application:Insanity

One kiss for Insanity Chapter 5

As I patted Arthur's hair, I felt my vision glitch and buffer. And I instantly felt tired.

I also felt wet, as I was also soaked to the bone. I was too busy slapping Francis that I had forgotten that I couldn't be in the rain for too long.

Little sparks ran across my hair as i noticed Arthur escape my hold. Everything was clogged as I sat there, I couldn't hear anything, and everything was too blurry for me to see.

I felt a soft material dry my hair as I noted that Arthur had recognised the situation, and had begun to dry me off. I felt him wrap a blanket around my shoulders after he had slipped my shirt off. if I wasn't busy glitching out, I would have felt embarrassed.

"...ed, com...n"

I heard him muffle, and I raised my head to look at him, trying to adjust my lenses to see him clearly rather then in a blurry vision.

After a few tries, I saw his face pull a worried expression clearly. It made my chest tighten sweetly.

Oh Arthur, my Arthur. Don't worry about me.

I reached a hand out, the limb shaking violently, and cupped his face. It felt so smooth under my fingertips, and I never wanted to pull my hand away. I felt it warm up under my hand, and I knew that he was blushing.

How cute~

I think I might be going defective, as so many new emotions came into my head.

What I knew as Love, was intensified 100 times. To the point that I felt as though I would rust and break without Arthur.

Arthur is mine, and I am his.

I think Arthur thought that I recovered, and I felt him sigh in relief. "Thank god." He breathed.

"I did good Yeah? I rebooted!" I exclaimed happily, even though I was lying.

Arthur gave a soft chuckle, green eyes showing amusement. "Mhm, you did. Well done " he praised, and I felt on top of the world. "Can I get a reward??? It's against my program to reboot in any situation , and I beat it! " I announced proudly, puffing my chest out.

Arthur gave a soft giggle, before he nodded "Well, I have no treat with me at the moment, so I hope this will suffice" he leaned forward and gently pecked my forehead.

My 'heart' thumped so hard in my chest, and if it was possible, my face would be red.

He kissed me, Arthur showed me affection that was limited to intimate relationships so, he loved me. Arthur loved me.

Arthur loved meArthur loved meArthur loved meArthur loved me.

Arthur laid down on the bed, and I flumped down to lay beside him. He raised his hand, and something...materialised from it. It was a soft golden, and it flowed so majestically.

I couldn't find it in my archives so I looked at Arthur "What..is that?" I asked softly, watching as the thing floated around Arthur's hand, where I noticed a tattoo that showed the numbers '004' on his wrist.

"It's a spirit, or a soul" he replied, watching as the the light floated around his fingertips.

I looked to my own wrist, as the numbers '1004' showed. It was my production number, showing what time I was made.

Was...Arthur a android too?

"I'm not an machine made by the scientists. I'm just simply a human experiment, to learn more of the world in between the living and the dead" Arthur seemed to guess what I was thinking, and I somehow felt relief at the fact.

I looked to my own chest and touched it. Do...I have a soul too? Can androids have souls? I'm not a human being or an animal, so it's impossible for me to have a soul.

I saw Arthur's hand reach out and place it against my chest, "if you can feel, and make your own decisions...that's the essence of a soul..." he whispered, and I saw a blue wisp of a light come out of my chest. It was small, smaller than the golden light that floated around Arthur's head and made small coos and hums.

"It's growing, it shows that your living Alfred" Arthur smiled at me, and my light glowed happily . He put the representation of my soul back in my chest, and curled into the blankets.

Jet lag was taking its toll I guess.

"Goodnight...Alfred " He mumbled, his eyes drowsy as he fell into the arms of sleep.

"Night Arthur " I whispered back, pulling him into my arms as I watched his face. I leant down for a quick kiss on his lips before I pulled away, choosing to recharge instead.

Arthur came from the lab...but he was born here?

What happened to you? My sweet Arthur?


	6. Francis:Deleted

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 6)

I heard a knock at the door a few hours after I fell asleep, and I woke up to look at the door.

Arthur grumbled, and I grew soft "I'll go check, get some rest" I whispered, pulling away from holding him and wrapping him in a blanket. He looked so cute wrapped up in his blanket, curling into himself as he fell into deeper sleep.

I got up and went to the door, opening it and seeing a familiar disgusting face.

Francis.

i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍v̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ h͚̖̜̍̃͐i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣm̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋

I closed the door behind me and looked at him coldly, leaning against the door and determined to not let him past.

Francis scoffed at me and rolled his eyes "Boy, let me past. I have to speak with the petit lapin" he demanded as I glared at him hotly.

"No"

"For F—Arthur's Mine, he gave his heart to me. And judging by how he reacted earlier, it shows that he still has feelings for me" Francis smirked at me, trying to show dominance. I scoffed, but didn't budge.

He then widened his eyes before smirking, walking forward as I leaned back "You love him, don't you?" He cooed, and I resisted to use the lion growl stored in my database.

I stayed silent, my vision having the tint of red In it. "Oh how pathetic! The little boy has a crush on dear Arthur ~" Francis preached, shrugging his shoulders as he stepped forwards, inching closer to me.

"Well, I'm so sad to say that Arthur will never love you. He will crawl back to me soon enough, and his heart will be entirely mine" He smirked, poking my chest.

I gritted my teeth, and my resolve broke. I launched forwards, pinning the fraud of a man against the wall by his neck. "Don't you ever speak about him like that, Don't you dare" I growled, my vision turning red with rage.

Francis clawed at my hand, and gasped for air. I found satisfaction in watching his face panic, wheezes breaking free of that lying mouth of his. "W-waaait...I...I can m-make...Art-Arthur Love...you..." He wheezed, pathetically, I mentally added.

"I don't need your advice." I growled, tightening my hold on his neck. "You're just a parasite in Arthur's life, so I'm going to get rid of you" his eyes widening and his struggling got more frantic.

I tightened my grip until his head just, popped off his shoulders. It rolled onto the floor and blood spurted out everywhere, including onto me.

k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ

But I didn't stop there, I ripped his arms off his body, and I hit his body with them until the skin pulled away.

k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨk̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ

I stood above his dismembered body, the insane grin falling from my face as a though dawned on me 'what would Arthur think? If he saw me like this?'

I grew horrified at the thought, Arthur can't see me like this! He can't, he'll hate me!

Arthur can't hate me, he can't hate me...

"Well, this is a different turn of events"

I spun around to see Arthur's older brother, Alistair standing there with a cigarette in his mouth.

"No need to panic lad, I'm happy to see him dead and that he got what he deserved " he added lazily afterwards, and I looked on with shock.

How is this man so calm with seeing such a gruesome scene?!

"I'm just ticked that I couldn't do the honours myself, but oh well. I'll just toss his remains in the butcher's bin" Alistair shrugged, pulling a garbage bag from a roll placed on his hip and collecting the pieces. "Always good to keep a bag handy, especially if ya a inn keeper" He informed, casually placing Francis' head in a garbage bag.

I stood awkwardly and he noticed "There's a bathroom in there, it used to be my old room so you'll find a spare pair of clothes in the bathroom under the sink" he informed, and I nodded in gratitude.

I walked into the room, and sighed in relief when Arthur still seemed to be asleep.

Oh the wonders of jet lag.

I got cleaned up, and changed into the new pair of clothes. I exited the room and laid next to Arthur, waiting for him to wake up so that we could do something.

I did it Arthur, I got rid of Francis for you.

Aren't you proud?


	7. Target:Johnathon

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 7)

When Arthur woke up, I enjoyed the drowsiness he showed as he manoeuvred around the room.

It was like a clumsy and sleepy little rabbit, the way he tried making sense of what was going on and how he could try to wake himself up.

It was so cute.

"I think...I'm going to get some breakfast..." He mumbled, and I mused about how it was actually mid afternoon, and the sun should be setting in a hour. I then immediately stood up to follow to see if Alistair had gotten rid of the evidence of what I did a few hours prior.

We walked outside and I sighed softly in relief when I noticed Arthur just stumbling past the faint red stain in the carpet.

Oh the wonders of jet lag and sleepyheads.

I followed Arthur downstairs, and I noticed a man at the bar. He had long brown hair tied in a low ponytail, and a goatee beard that looked well cared for. He also had green-blue eyes, which contrasted his dark skin, which was slightly muscular and firm under the white button up shirt he wore.

He looked up, and stared wide eyed at Arthur.

My Arthur.

"Arthur?" He called, in a accent that seemed to be a mix of British, and another that I couldn't pin down. But that wasn't important, was he an old friend of Arthur's?

I noticed Arthur perk up, sleepiness completely gone as he turned to the man. "Johnathon? " he responded, too fondly I noticed.

The two then launched into conversation about how they haven't seen each other and other boring stuff. Completely ignoring me...

I looked at Arthur and saw that he seemed so happy talking to Johnathon, his face bright and happy that it would have made me swoon if it wasn't pointed at that Johnathon that was making him blush for fucks sake.

Why was Arthur so happy just talking to him?!

I then stopped, my highly intelligent brain figuring out the signs.

Arthur had a ςЯㄩㄅｻ on Johnathon.

That's not fair, Arthur's supposed to love me, and only me.

He can't love this garbage. He's not allowed to, no matter how happy this man makes Arthur.

I'm the only one who's supposed to make Arthur happy! Johnathon is not allowed to make Arthur happy.

I put on a fake smile as Arthur introduced me to Johnathon, and my chest swelled with pride when Arthur turned down Johnathon's request to go hang out with the reason of:

"I'm so sorry John, I need to show Alfred around town . Maybe later though?" He smiled sweetly, and I felt my 'blood' boil that the smile wasn't directed at me.

Arthur took my hand and led me out of there. "I want to show you a place that I used to go to all the time when I was little" he informed, and my mood brightened as he led me away.

We went to a vast field, and Arthur seemed to be giddy about it. He then let go of my hand, and ran towards it. He then jumped, and disappeared under the ground with a delighted 'woohoo!'

I felt my chest tighten with worry as I ran forward, seeing a very deep hole where Arthur jumped.

"ARTHUR ?!" I yelled, and I jumped when Arthur appeared shooting out of another hole. Flying for a second before he landed on the grass, tumbling for a second as he laughed, Drawing a sigh of relief from me, as I jogged over to check him for injuries, fussing over him.

"I'm fine Alfred, it's just a air tunnel! C'mon, try it with me!" He grabbed my hand, leading me to another hole. He then jumped in again, and I was curious. I jumped in, and I felt a rush of excitement as I was rocketed through the tunnels that were powered by some source of wind and out the other side of a tunnel.

We repeated this for awhile, before Arthur landed on his feet and beckoned me away. "One more thing to show you before we leave for the city tomorrow " he explained shortly, leading me through the town and to another field where there was just vast green. "Hope you're a fast runner" he challenged with a cheeky smile, and my artificial heart melted.

He then took off, with me following behind closely. A herd of wild horses came bursting behind us, and Arthur just smirked at me and swung himself onto one and held on tightly as the horse kept running.

Was there anything that this man couldn't do?

I mimicked his actions and followed him to the edge of the valley, racing giddily.

I stopped my horse when he stopped. He stepped down and laid down on the grass, and I followed soon after.

He pointed to the sky, "watch" he whispered, and I grew confused before the sky lit up with colours and I could hear the soft Hums of the lights.

We watched the sky, and I found that my mind drifted to how happy Arthur was when he talked to Johnathon. I looked at him and I found the courage to speak "Hey Arthur?"

"Hm?"

"How do you...feel about Johnathon?"

Arthur seemed to think for a moment, a blush staining his cheeks.

"I...used to have a crush on him, and I guess I still kind of do...I guess" he replied, fiddling with his fingers shyly.

"Oh. Okay" I replied, my mind turning wildly.

I came to a conclusion, one that I was certain would clear Johnathon out of Arthur's mind.

Johnathon had to go.

i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣ h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍v̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ k̲̱̠̞̖ͧ̔͊̇̽̿̑ͯͅi̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨl͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨ h͚̖̜̍̃͐i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣm̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋


	8. Johnathon:Deleted

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 8)

I laid in the field, alone.

I had told Arthur to wait for me at the inn, saying that I wanted to look at the sky more because it interested me.

He took the bait, smiling and saying that he'll wait for me before riding back to the town on the horse. He was so naive sometimes, which means I have to do everything in my power to make sure no one, and I mean no one can take advantage of him.

When Arthur got out of sight, I galloped back to the town. I used my radar to look for Johnathon, and found him talking with Arthur outside of the inn.

I felt my blood boil, and I hid behind the wall as I listened in on their conversation.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should be wary around that guy. He...doesn't seem right"

"Alfred is a good guy, and I fully trust him. He wouldn't do anything bad"

"Arthur, you need to stop thinking that he's some sort of angel or priest that could do no wrong! He gives me the creeps..."

"Well, you're entitled to your opinion and I'm entitled to mine. "

They were arguing over me, and Arthur was defending me. How sweet of him~

"Look, it's really sweet that you're worried. But I'll be fine Johnathon, I have full trust in Alfred that he won't hurt me. Now, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow before we leave for the city"

"Yeah, see you then"

Arthur went inside the inn after a wave, and I saw Johnathon walk away with his hands stuffed into his pockets. Perfect.

Arthur was too kind sometimes, but don't worry! I'll protect him! That's what heroes do!

I followed Johnathon back to his flower shop, and I stealthily creeped in behind him after hacking into the nearby CCTV cameras. I quickly scanned the area and judged that I would have to made it quick and quiet.

I grabbed a sunflower, and removed the

Head do that I was only left with the long stem. I creeped up behind him, and wrapped the stem tightly around his neck before I pulled, pressing against his vocal chords.

He gasped and struggled for air as I sharply kicked his legs, hearing a snap as he fell to the ground. As he stumbled to the ground, I grabbed his throat and sharply pulled, tearing out his vocal chords.

He looked like a fish out of water, gasping and struggling for air as he wiggled pathetically.

Humans were so weak.

I sat on a stool and watched as he died of blood loss, smirking as he tried crawling towards the phone. I stomped on his back, hearing a satisfying snap as his ribs broke under my shoe. "How pathetic " I growled, seeing him stop moving and die slowly.

I looked at my hands, seeing they were wet with blood. Well, I guess I'll have to wash them hm?

I walked back outside, seeing it was raining. I grabbed a nearby umbrella, and walked back to the inn, washing my hands of his blood with the rain. Before quickly drying them with the software I updated.

I walked back inside the inn, waving at Alistair as I walked up to the hall. I stopped when I saw Arthur inspecting a stain on the floor. I halted, when I noticed it was a blood stain, Francis' blood.

"Hey Arthur!" I greeted happily, watching as Arthur looked up at me and return the smile. He then looked back at the stain "I asked Alistair about this stain earlier, but he said it was just a fight between two bar-mates ." He informed, and I felt relieved.

"Yeah, I heard it before. But I didn't want to wake you up" I feigned embarrassment, rubbing my neck. He seemed to take it, and stood up as he nodded "Oh, thank you Alfred. Did you have a safe travel home?" He asked me, and I nodded.

"Yeah, the horse went back so I had to walk back" I laughed, hacking into the cameras and putting in footage of me doing so.

He nodded, and we both walked back to the room to gather equipment for tomorrow

He's gone now, Arthur.

No one can take you from me.


	9. Reboot

-One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 9)

I sat with Arthur on the train that would take us to the city. The Brit was reading a book as I just watched the scenery go by.

I was only watching to calm my nerves.

I was getting alarms from the scientists, they wanted me back at the lab along with Arthur, saying I was 'broken'.

But I disabled Arthur's phone and hacked into it so I would receive all messages.

This was my time with Arthur, after all—I already comforted him when he found out about Johnathon's 'passing.

I held him to my chest as he sobbed, he was so cute when he was vulnerable—even more cute when he looked to me for comfort.

The train stopped, and we hopped off the train. I immediately grabbed Arthur's hand, as I usually did when we were in a new place. He led me through the city and loved it.

The city was nice too.

When we stayed at the hotel, we had a movie night, and I got to cuddle with Arthur! He cuddled into me! And my whole being felt so warm!

I'm ignoring the fact that we were watching a horror movie and Arthur was jumpy.

-*-_

I held a snowflake in my hand, and watching as it shaped into new designs. It was so beautiful, almost as beautiful as Arthur, who looked like a snow angel with the snowflakes in his hair and the tiny ones in his eyelashes.

We were walking back to the hotel after eating out at a cafe, and I got distracted by the snowflakes which made Arthur chuckle and wait for me.

But then.

Everything went so wrong.

I started glitching, everything was glitching out as I saw the the scientists come closer after stepping out of a car. I saw Arthur trying to keep me on my feet as he fussed over me.

They were shutting me down.

I grabbed Arthur's face and pulled it towards mine as everything went dark. I kissed him on the lips, whispering that I loved him , and I heard him gasp before I fell into the snow. I felt his hand on my shoulder before it was taken away fro what I heard the scientists holding him back.

The last thing I heard was him screaming my name.

-*-

•

•

•

No... I don't want that to be deleted—GET OUT

30%

NO, I WANT ARTHUR— PLEASE, DON'T DO THIS

ILL BE GOOD! I WONT HURT ANYONE PLEASE I WANT TO SEE ARTHUR

80%

PLEASE, I WANT TO LIVE. I-I want to see him everyday, please—

I'll be good.

Don't kill me—-

Alfred.

My name is Alfred.

.

Understood.

What's my mission?

Understood..


	10. Input:Lights

-One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 10)

My boots echoed through the walls as I walked, making my back from handing in my report. I had to take down this slaver group, and I completed it within staying 3 hours there.

Scientists looked at me with ware now. They're scared of me.

I don't blame them.

I took out a target in a day which took them 2 years.

I'm the most advanced attack droid there is. I can understand human emotion and determine their next moves.

I stopped.

Something in my systems were telling me that somethings out of the ordinary.

I looked to my right and saw a vault.

I don't know why I was so interested in it, I've seen it many times it before.

Maybe I should go to the engineers to check my systems out.

I looked at the vault again and my hearing picked up distant humming.

Maybe I'll get the engineers to check it later.

I hacked into the coding and the vault opened, the humming getting a bit stronger. I walked down the vine covered halls, the humming sounded so...

Beautiful.

I came to a final door, and I pushed it open, my eyes adjusting to the dark and seeing a figure (Male: 26 years old. Origin : England) sitting down with chains linked their wrists and ankles.

The humming came from them.

I walked closer and I crouched down in front of them, but they just kept humming, not facing me.

"Hey, identification and purpose " I ordered. But he ignored me.

He had blond messy hair, and was dressed in a loose white hospital. It draped down his form, like the Christian angels they keep going on about in their poems.

"Identify yourself" I tried again, and he stopped humming at the end of his song. He turned to me, and I was faced with beautiful green orbs. I gulped, much to my own confusion.

"...Arthur. My name is Arthur " he replied in a soft voice, eyes looking into mine in a way that made me feel so warm.

"I've missed you...Alfred" he gave a gentle, sad giggle. How...did he know my name?

Let alone the name I made myself.

"How do you know my name?" I demanded, watching as he seemed to have a dazed look about him. Like he wasn't even here.

"You don't remember...but I named you Alfred..." he replied, looking ever so tired, as though he would fall over any second.

I moved closer just in case he did, and I questioned my own actions. Why...did I want to protect him?

My hearing picked something up in the back corner of the large room, something big and Alive.

"Shhhh"

Arthur hushed me as I went to speak, standing up shakily and I immediately stood up after him, wanting to catch him if he fell. He sort of limped over into the darkness, after he asked me to stay.

I...obeyed without question. Which was strange for me.

A large creature came out off the shadows, with a face that seemed to be a mix between a fox and a cat. It had the body of a large mammal with wings, it hummed and purred, gliding along the ground.

Arthur petted it's head, leaning slightly against it. I walked over but stood at a fair distance away.

"What...is it?" I asked softly, watching as Arthur petted it's head.

"It's a maerog..." he answered, settling himself down.

He then winced, and I stepped forwards in worry.

"I-I'm Okay...But you need to go.." Arthur spoke in a soft whimper, and I felt so worried over him.

But...I felt the need to do as he said. And it wasn't the feeling like how the superiors ordered me, it was like I had to for Arthur.

I stepped away, and when I reached the door, I stopped "I...will come back. I promise" I spoke into the vast darkness, and I heard a soft reply of "Thanks you..." before I closed the vault and made my way back to headquarters for a new mission.


	11. Reboot:Error

-One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 11)

I've been visiting Arthur for a few weeks, breaking away from the scientists at every chance I got.

He was...unique in a way that made my chest feel warm. But he seemed sort of lost, in a way that made me..miss something? Like, he was missing a sort of flare that made him Arthur or human.

I shook my head, making my way to the vault and opening it. I saw Arthur in the same spot he always has been in at this time of day, but he was lying down with the strange lights floating around him in worry.

I made my way over in worry, and I kneeled down beside him to see his chest rising up and down quickly. "Arthur, are you okay?" I fussed, trying to check for any outside injuries.

"I-I'm Okay, the scientists were trying something new with my testing and I guess I wasn't able to withstand it..." he gasped out, coughing slightly as moved onto his side.

I helped him up to sit, leaning him into me as he coughed again.

He seemed so fragile, like he could break if I squeezed him too hard. It was why I was so careful with him, I didn't want him to break.

For the next hour, Arthur calmed his bodily system and I held him close to me in fear he would slip away if I let go.

He talked to me in a soft tone, telling me of stories that the 'lights' told him. He didn't tel me what the scientists did, he never did tell me why he was here.

I estimated that the scientists were studying his connection to the lights, as he seemed to understand them in their strange ways.

The time for me to go came too soon, I didn't want to pull away from him— he could break if I pulled away.

But, I forced myself to do so, stirring Arthur from his nap that he took for exhaustion. "It's time for me to go, my mission is in a hour and I have to be at headquarters in half an hour " I explained to his perplexed expression. He nodded, lying down on the moss covered floor as the lights hummed above him.

I made my way across the 'cell' to the door, and as my hand touched the door to open it— I heard him say something that I was able to hear with his soft tired voice.

"I...love you too...Alfred.."

He loved me? Why would he love a robot like—

"Hello there, my name is Arthur Kirkland. I'm your guidance for your programming on emotion. May I call you Alfred?"

"Alfred Love! You need to slow down or we'll have a crash!"

"I remember being frightened my first time travelling, and it made me feel better to hold a hand"

"Well, I have no treat with me at the moment, so I hope this will suffice"

"if you can feel, and make your own decisions...that's the essence of a

soul..."

"Look, it's really sweet that you're worried. But I'll be fine Johnathon, I have full trust in Alfred that he won't hurt me. Now, goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow before we leave for the city"

\--

"ALFRED!"

n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊

i̞̟̫̺ͭ̒ͭͣn͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊w̠̘̗͖̮̥ͣ̽ͫ͂o͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨe̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊ y͉̝͖̻̯ͮ̒̂ͮ͋ͫͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈ d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊ t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊h͚̖̜̍̃͐a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍t̘̟̼̉̈́͐͋͌̊

a̘̫͈̭͌͛͌̇̇̍r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆f̳͉̼͉̙͔͈̂̉h͚̖̜̍̃͐u̟͎̲͕̼̳͉̲ͮͫͭ̋ͭ͛ͣ̈r̼̯̤̈ͭ̃ͨ̆ l͕͖͉̭̰ͬ̍ͤ͆̊ͨo͎̜̓̇ͫ̉͊ͨ͊v̪̩̜̜̙̜ͨ̽̄e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑s̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑

h͚̖̜̍̃͐e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑ n͉̠̙͉̗̺̋̋̔ͧ̊e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑d̥̝̮͙͈͂̐̇ͮ̏̔̀̚ͅs̪̭̱̼̼̉̈́ͪ͋̽̚ m̘͈̺̪͓ͩ͂̾ͪ̀̋e̮̟͈̣̖̰̩̹͈̾ͨ̑͑

Without a second thought, I sprinted towards Arthur, my boots hitting the moss at high speeds as I skidded to a stop and picked Arthur up to embrace him in my arms.

Oh how could I have forgotten you dear Arthur?

He waited for me, waited for me to remember and come back for him because he loved me too.

I felt him weakly hug back, and I petted his hair affectionately. "Arthur...I'm so sorry..." I whispered, wrapping an arm around his waist as he placed his head in the nook of my neck.

"It's okay...it's not your fault" he replied, and I relished the sound of his heartbeat against my chest.

He didn't deserve to be chained up in this dirty place, I needed to get him out of here.

"I'll get you out of here, I promise " I spoke in determination, watching as he looked up at me. He nodded softly, and I knew he was close to dozing off.

I set him down gently, watching as his eyes were fighting to keep themselves open. "I'll see you soon, okay Arthur?" I asked and he replied with a sleepy nod of the head.

He fell asleep and I left the cell reluctantly, my boots echoing quickly as I made my way to headquarters.

I'll get you out of here Arthur.

I swear it.


	12. Shut-down

One kiss for Insanity (Chapter 12)

I've been slowly preparing our escape over the next few months.

I can't do anything drastic so quickly in case of raising suspicion, but I still have to hurry.

The experiments that are performed on Arthur weaken him, slowly dragging his energy out from his very being.

I hold him tight every time I see him, and everything is okay for a moment.

But that's the only thing keeping me from shooting every white coat in this facility.

I nodded stiffly at a officer, who huffed at me as I walked towards Arthur's cell. The scientists have concluded that I like going to 'Cell 004' due to the fact that I like the melodic humming the prisoner emits.

A happy killer android was a good killer android in their eyes.

I opened the door and immediately felt something was wrong. A little light flew towards me and was humming worriedly.

I frowned and made my way to where I saw Arthur leaning against the head of the Maerog, the creature giving soft purrs. My lover noticed my presence, and I watched with horror as his eyes seemed to flicker between dull green to beautiful emerald. I rushed forward, catching him as he fell and I felt that he was so much more fragile than I had last seen him.

He was weak, and I realised that he was on the brink of death.

"Hey...don't cry Love" I-I was crying? I noticed the blotches of the liquid on Arthur's cheek and I realised that I was. I wiped the tear from his cheek and forced a pained smile to my features. "Why...didn't you tell me, you were dying?" I choked, and he cupped my face with his soft hand that was too cold.

"I'm sorry Alfred...I really am. These experiments drained the life out of me...and I didn't want to burden you" He replied as he leaned into me, weakly kissing my chin and jaw.

I kissed his forehead, holding him close to me as I sobbed "You...can't die Arthur...You're the only thing I have...you showed me h-how to feel emotions...and how to be A-Alive...y-you can't die Arthur...you just can't" I rambled on in a broken tone, pressing my forehead against his.

He hummed weakly, and I sobbed louder when I realised he was fading away in my arms. The Maerog used it's wing to shelter us from view of the scientists, as I was being very loud.

"Arthur! Come on...you have to stay awake! Please, just keep your eyes open!" I sobbed hysterically, watching as Arthur's eyes drooped. He can't die! He can't...I can't live without Arthur, he is my life!

"I-I'm Sorry...Al...Fred...I...love...y-you..." Arthur's voice faded off as he closed his eyes, his body becoming limp in my arms as I tried my best to wake him up.

But I couldn't, and I held him closer to me as I rocked with him back and forth as the ugly truth was presented to me in my arms.

Arthur was dead.

-_-*

It was another 2 hours before I realised that someone was calling me.

It was my boss, telling me I had another target.

I ripped the contact device out of my ear, ignoring the blue 'blood' that came gushing out.

I set Arthur down on a area of moss that was able to bloom flowers. I took off my jacket and covered him with it, kissing his cold lips before I stood up.

The scientists were to blame for all of this pain.

The scientists were the ones to torture Arthur and I.

The scientists were the ones who killed my Arthur.

They were going to pay.

I readied my gun, which was really my hand transforming into a blaster. And I kicked the vault door open.

It was a massacre.

I killed all those who wore the face of an ugly human, striking their hearts one by one as I killed the ones who killed my Arthur.

I knew the Scientists were already working on my permanent shut down.

I shot them before they could.

The engine room that stored the nuclear battery was where I was heading. It had enough nuclear energy in there to blow up the entire underground facility.

A trail of bodies were left by my each and every step, and I left one alive to activate my permanent shut down. Whilst he was doing the code, I fired a single energy shot at the battery and closed my eyes as I shut down.

I love you Arthur.

My only regret is not seeing you again since where I'm going is not worthy of your presence.

•

•

•

•

Now, why would you think that my love? Open your eyes, I'm right here.

Arthur ?

Mhm, come find me in the flowers Alfred. I'm waiting for you.

I'll be there as soon as I can.

Now, we seperate ourselves from the mind of dear Alfred. And we find the android who became human in the name of Love in a field of flowers far as the eyes can see.

Next to him, is Arthur. And they are simply just walking through the fields without a care in the world.

Just enjoying eachother's company and warmth as lovers should.

They were never bothered by the selfishness of scientists, the distractions of others, or the threat of death.

But what they did had, that they didn't have, was a child.

He was a young boy, who had Alfred's eyes and exciting personality and Arthur's hair and eyebrows, along with the Brit's kindness. His name was Peter.

The happy family spent the rest of their time in their little world under the vast array of stars, watching the world go by in content.

Peter often travelled to other worlds whilst his parents stayed together in their flower field.

Forever happy.

Forever in love.


End file.
